1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to illuminated address systems and, more particularly, to an address illumination assembly that illuminates address indicia based on ambient light conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Society is not immune to natural or other disasters that necessitate quick response from emergency service departments, such as fire departments, police, or the like. In the prior art, various and different types of illuminated displays have been proposed for building or house addresses.
The related art is represented by the following patents of interest.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0003697 A1, published on Jan. 10, 2002 for Tseng-Lu Chien, describes an outdoor lighting with organic elements. Chien does not disclose an address illumination assembly according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 568,204, issued on Sep. 22, 1896 to Mortimer Norden, describes an electric sign. Norden does not disclose an address illumination assembly according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 814,684, issued on Mar. 13, 1906 to Samuel W. Fleming et al., describes an illuminated sign. Fleming et al. does not disclose an address illumination assembly according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,760,767, issued on May 27, 1930 to Georg G. Mxc3xcller, describes an illuminating structure. Mxc3xcller does not disclose an address illumination assembly according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,192,803, issued on Jul. 25, 1916 to James E. Tucker et al., describes an electrically-illuminated display device. Tucker et al. does not disclose an address illumination assembly according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,479,500, issued on Aug. 16, 1949 to Harry E. Longberg, describes an illuminating means. Longberg does not disclose an address illumination assembly according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,670, issued on Mar. 21, 1967 to Ronald W. Sheppard, describes a sealed illuminator. Sheppard does not disclose an address illumination assembly according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,300, issued on Sep. 6, 1988 to Renzo N. Rutili, describes an illuminated information display. Rutili does not disclose an address illumination assembly according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,062, issued on Aug. 8, 1989 to Luis E. Bayo, describes an illuminated house number device. Bayo does not disclose an address illumination assembly according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,461, issued on Feb. 20, 1990 to Raymond A. Edwards et al., describes a house identification fixture. Edwards et al. does not disclose an address illumination assembly according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,253, issued on Jun. 4, 1991 to Liat-Chaw Lie et al., describes a display board assembly. Lie et al. does not disclose an address illumination assembly according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,236, issued on Jun. 11, 1996 to James J. Burnes et al., describes a lighting device used in an exit sign. Burnes et al. does not disclose an address illumination according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,565, issued on May 27, 1997 to Roni Friedman et al., describes an electronic flasher circuit. Friedman et al. does not disclose an address illumination assembly according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,579, issued on Jul. 14, 1998 to Shu Wing Yuen, describes an illuminated house number. Yuen does not disclose an address illumination assembly according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,524, issued on Jun. 15, 1999 to Timothy B. Wilton, describes an automated, illuminated address display and entrance light. Wilton does not disclose an address illumination assembly according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,838, issued on May 9, 2000 to James L. Cantoni et al., describes an illumination device. Cantoni et al. does not disclose an address illumination assembly according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,326, issued on Aug. 8, 2000 to Warren A. Campbell, III, describes a locator sign. Campbell, III does not disclose an address illumination assembly according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,877 B1, issued on Jan. 23, 2001 to Timothy Munyon, describes a hand-held programmable sign with a rotatable handle. Munyon does not disclose an address illumination assembly according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,079 B1, issued on Aug. 21, 2001 to Veso S. Tijanic, describes a reflective display with front lighting. Tijanic does not disclose an address illumination assembly according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,325 B1, issued on Oct. 9, 2001 to Wayne Cathel, describes an illuminating address indication device. Cathel does not disclose an address illumination assembly according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,735, issued on Dec. 4, 2001 to Shaw-Jong Wang et al., describes a long-life type colorful electroluminescent display panel. Wang et al. does not disclose an address illumination assembly according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,440 B1, issued on Jan. 29, 2002 to Ching-Chuan Lee, describes a multi-function signboard. Lee does not disclose an address illumination assembly according to the claimed invention.
Japan Patent document 3-235987, published on Oct. 21, 1991, describes a graphic panel. Japan ""987 does not disclose an address illumination assembly according to the claimed invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is an address illumination assembly. The illumination assembly includes first and second end elements, a sensor element, and at least one alphanumeric element. The first and second end elements are configured to secure together the sensor element and the alphanumeric elements. The first end element includes a base with two sides longitudinally extending from ends of the first end element base that define therebetween a recess configured to cooperate with the sensor element. The second end element includes a base with one side longitudinally extending from a central portion of the base that is configured to cooperate with an alphanumeric element.
The sensor element includes a sensor cover, a sensor base, and a sensor printed circuit board positioned therebetween. The sensor cover and sensor base each include peripheral side walls extending therefrom that cooperate with each other to form the sensor element and provide a cavity wherein the sensor printed circuit board is housed. The sensor base includes electrical contacts to pass electric current from the sensor element to another element. The sensor printed circuit board includes an electrical circuit that includes a photo sensor, a bipolar switch, a potentiometer switch, and associated electrical elements and wiring. The electrical circuit may also include a switch configured to replace a door bell of a designated user location. The sensor printed circuit board may also include a power cord for receiving external AC power voltage. The electrical circuit rectifies and regulates the external power voltage down to a DC voltage for driving light sources of the alphanumeric elements.
The alphanumeric element includes an alphanumeric cover, an alphanumeric base, and an alphanumeric light board positioned therebetween. The alphanumeric cover and alphanumeric base each include peripheral side walls extending therefrom that cooperate with each other to form the alphanumeric element and provide a cavity wherein the alphanumeric light board is housed. The alphanumeric cover has front side and a back side. The front and back side each have portions that may include a transparent portion, a translucent portion, an opaque portion, or combinations thereof. The transparent or translucent portion may be configured in the form of an alphanumeric character such as a number, a letter, or the like. The transparent or translucent portion may be clear, tinted, shaded, or colored according to the desires of the user. The alphanumeric base of the alphanumeric element includes electrical contacts to pass electric current from the alphanumeric element to another element.
The alphanumeric light board may be configured as a universal light board (e.g., capable of illuminating any desired alphanumeric character), and include an X-Y array of light sources to emit light in a direction away from the light board. The light sources are mounted in the light board in a conventional manner, e.g., by soldering the leads (i.e., anode and cathode) to the light board such that the light sources are properly oriented. Alternatively, the alphanumeric light board may be configured to illuminate one predetermined alphanumeric character through the use of a light transmission tube.
The address illumination assembly may also include alphanumeric element that includes an alphanumeric cover and an alphanumeric base, and does not include a universal alphanumeric light board positioned therebetween. The configuration of such an alphanumeric element is substantially the same as the alphanumeric element described above. However, the alphanumeric cover of such an alphanumeric element is opaque and does not include a transparent or translucent portion. This alphanumeric element may also be colored according to the desires of the user. For example, this alphanumeric element may be colored in accordance with any corresponding end, sensor, and/or alphanumeric elements.
The end elements, sensor cover, sensor base, alphanumeric covers, and alphanumeric bases may be made from any desirable material, such as plastic, metal, wood, etc., and may be dimensioned according to the desires of the manufacturer.
The illuminated address assembly is configured to counter and subsequently eliminate the problem of finding an address at night. The plate allows the fire department, the police, and any other emergency service to find the address at critical times when every second counts.
Accordingly, it is a principal aspect of the invention to provide an illuminated address assembly that improves visibility and aesthetic appeal.
It is another aspect of the invention to provide and illuminated address assembly that is adaptable for residential, commercial, and industrial use.
It is an aspect of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an illuminated address assembly for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.